Reunion
by HotShot14
Summary: Sequel to Railspike's Past Love! Railspike and Diane have one happy reunion! Finished
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Diane Vo looked sadly around the tall walls of the Temple of Primus. She had been depressed ever since her mate, Railspike, had left Cybertron for Earth with the other Autobots. It had been nearly one million Cybertronian years and she was getting gloomier and gloomier. She fingered the bonding bracelet that Railspike had given to her when he had proposed. She heard quiet footsteps behind her and she turned to see her younger sister, Jen. Jen gave her the questioning look with her honey colored optics. "You're thinking about Railspike again aren't you?" Jen asked in a quiet tone, something rather rare for her since she was a loud mouth most of the time. Diane could only nod and stare into infinity. "Ah, don't worry about it. I miss Rapid Run and Sarah still misses Midnight, so cheer up for you're not alone. Diane could only smile as she watched her sister walked away, but her smile faded. She knew that Jen was trying to cheer her up, but unlike her they were not bonded with their boyfriends. She had told them about her bondage and they had all congratulated her. Then she heard even quieter footsteps that could only mean one person. She turned again and came face to face with her son Shadow. She had gotten pregnant with him shortly before Railspike had left and she had always felt sorry that he never got to know his father. Shadow was a rather handsome robot with an almost completely black body with the exception on a few red markings on him, with a narrow head, and slitting red optics. Most people would run at the sight of him, but those who knew him knew that he was quite kindly and fiercely loyal. He cocked his head at her with shared gloominess and spoke in his soft, but robotic voice," Are you thinking about dad again?" Diane could only turn her optic away and she knew that the both of them wished that they could see Railspike once again. That wish would soon become true.  
  
Diane frowned mentally as she walked to the audience chamber that the Head Council member resided. He had called on her many times and she could only sigh to think of what he wanted for her to do this time. She cleared her face and then she walked in. The Head bot (as she had quietly nicknamed him) was seated in his throne and he gave a look that Diane couldn't decrypt. "I have been watching your progress lately and I have decided on something," he spoke in his booming voice and Diane could only hide a frown at what he planned to do. "I think that you deserve a better post then the one you have now, so I have decided to send you, your team, and Shadow to Earth." He spoke and Diane could only stare in shock. It took a moment for her to recover, but she hid her excitement and asked a polite question. "I would only like to ask that if I can bring some extra Autobots with me." She asked and he nodded. She carefully walked out the door and as soon as she was sure that she was out of earshot, she gave a whoop of happiness and raced off to tell everyone.  
  
A few hours later Team Ultron and Shadow were poking around in the stasis area. "I am thinking that we should take Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Hound, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Seaspray, the Dinobots, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jazz, Kup, and Blur," Diane said as Jen, David, and James carried them out. "Thank the maker that we gave ourselves strength enhancers or else we couldn't be able to take these guys out," James commented. After about an hour, they loaded up the ship and they launched off. When they got to Earth, they carefully landed the ship close to a military base in Japan. Team Ultron and Shadow walked out quietly to not alarm the humans. Diane took one look at a F-22 phantom and shouted quietly," That jet is so mine!" Jen decided on a F-14 and Sarah chose a F-16. James and David chose Lamborghini and Shadow chose a bullet train. "We should get new names for ourselves," Diane said. She chose Jetstream, Jen chose Jetflame, Sarah chose Jetblade, David chose Cruiseline, James chose Powerwheels, and Shadow changed his name slightly to Shadow Rail. They let the others out of stasis lock and they were quite grateful and were more then willing to help. While the others bustled around, the newly minted Jetstream looked out into the horizon knowing that her love was out there. 


	2. Ch.1

Ch.1  
  
On the Other Half of the Galaxy  
  
Railspike looked sadly around the train station that he and his brothers were stationed. They were known as Team Bullet Train now and had new looks. He could only think sadly about his mate who he had left behind on Cybertron when he was sent to Earth. It had been one million years since they were parted and he only wished that he could hold her in his arms once again. He kept the bonding bracelet carefully hidden in his quarters back at Autobot HQ. As he left the station with his brothers he could only think of her. "Hey big bro, what's bugging you?" Midnight Express asked in a cheery voice. "Huh? Oh, just thinking about home, that's all," Railspike answered. "Well, I just can't stop thinking about my girl back home," Rapid Run smirked. The thought of Diane once again gave Railspike a pang of sadness. The portal that was the Global Space Bridge opened up in front of them and they entered it to travel to Autobot Headquarters. T-Ai appeared in front of them in her hologram form and said," Railspike, Optimus Prime would like to talk to you in his office." Railspike sighed because he knew what Prime was going to talk to him about. Railspike transform! Rapid Run transform! Midnight Express transform! "See you guys later," Railspike said to his brothers and walked off toward the direction where Optimus's office was located. He paused in front of the door, mentally preparing himself before entering. Prime was sitting at his desk and gave a gentle at Railspike as he entered. Railspike thought it was kind of funny how all the other Autobots had to look up at him and his brothers since they were taller then all of them. "Railspike, you really need to keep your mind focus on your assignment and not on something that you can not change," Prime said to Railspike once he had sat down. Railspike knew he was talking about Railspike thinking about Diane. "Sorry Prime, but it so hard to not think of her,' Railspike replied. Prime gave him a sympathetic look as he said," I know that you miss her, but it is distracting you while you are working." Railspike knew that Prime was the only outside person who knew about Diane and him being bonded so he stayed quiet. "I'll try to keep my mind on my work so don't worry," Railspike said. Prime nodded and said," Dismissed." Railspike left the office and knew that the promise that he had made would be hard to keep.  
  
Rapid Run was bored out of his mind as he sat in the quarters that Team Bullet Train shared. Midnight was looking through his computers files again to check on his experiments. "Sheesh, I wonder when big bro finally comes back," Rapid Run muttered to himself. Midnight replied," He should be back soon." Rapid Run glared at his brother who still had not looked up from his computer. Suddenly, Rapid Run had an idea. "Hey, since big bro won't be back for some time, why don't we look through his stuff?" Rapid Run snickered. Midnight looked up in shock. "What! Are you nuts?! We are going to get him angry," he shouted in alarm. Rapid Run shrugged and got up anyway and opened Railspike's drawer. Midnight, knowing that he could not argue, decided that he was a little curious himself. "Darn, nothing in here but a few papers and, hey, what's this," Rapid Run asked. He pulled out a bracelet that had a small sapphire dangling from it. Midnight looked at it and said," Looks like a bonding item to me." The two brothers looked at each other in shock. They never knew that their older brother was bonded to someone and then Rapid Run snickered. "I think this calls for members meeting." Midnight scolded him and said," This isn't a good idea because this is Railspike's personal stuff." "So what, we just going to tell the other people who don't know about this," Rapid Run shot back," I'm guessing that Prime already knows about this so he's excluded." Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door, which meant their brother was coming. Rapid Run quickly, but carefully put the bracelet back where he had found it and shut the drawer just as Railspike walked in. He gave a look at his brothers, but he just looked away. "Hey big brother, were are just going out for a chat with the others,' Rapid Run said. Railspike just nodded and waved them off. Midnight and Rapid Run zipped out of the door and rushed off to find the others. Later after about an hour of searching, the Spychangers, the Autobot brothers, build team, Ultra Magnus, Skids-z, Towline, and the others were standing in front of Rapid Run and Midnight with curious looks on their faces. "So, what's the big news that you wanted to tell us guy," Sideburn asked. Rapid Run simply said," We find out something about our big brother that we had to tell everyone." "So what's the big news then?" X- Brawn asked impatiently. "We found out that Railspike's bonded,' Rapid Run said gleefully. Everyone jumped and looked at them in shock. "Uh, could you repeat that?" Prowl asked. Midnight looked ticked and repeated," Railspike is bonded." "Who is he bonded to," Hotshot asked. Rapid Run shrugged and said that he didn't know. Maybe, they all thought, they would find out soon enough. 


	3. Ch.2

Ch.2  
  
Remember Me?  
  
"Attention all Autobots! Predacons and Decepticons are attacking a power plant," T-Ai's voice rang out all over the Autobot base. "Send everyone to the site immediately." Optimus' voice shouted. Soon everyone was at the site where the Predacons and Decepticons were attacking. "So, Autobots you finally come to face us," Megatron's said tauntingly to them. "Shut up, you over grown lizard!" Sideburn's shouted. *Stress mark appears on Megatron's head* "You will pay for that insult you brat!" Megatron yelled," Dragon Mode!" He transformed quickly and shouted," I tear you up so bad, your fellow Autobots won't be able to recognize you, Twin Dragon Breath!" Sideburn was blasted back fourteen feet and smashed right into his brother Prowl. They both tumble and smacked right into a wall. "Watched it," Railspike yelled as he pulled out his weapon and fired a well-aimed blast into Slapper's chest, who had sprung for the two Autobots when they had hit the wall. Megatron returned it with a powerful attack of his own which hit Railspike right in the chest plate. No one had seen the six figures hidden around the battle. " Now I have you!" Scourge shouted as he aimed a devastating attack right at Railspike. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who's stronger then you, you jerk!" a gravely, but angry female voice yelled. Suddenly, a blue and white blur streaked out of nowhere and smacked right into Scourge. Scourge was hurled back with a violent force and looked around for his attacker, but the blur had disappeared. Then, a yellow and white blur smacked right into Hoover and caused him to fall right out of the air. "Nana!" the blur spoke as it zipped right out of sight. The Predacons and Decepticons were shocked to see something move so fast. Finally, a purple and white blur rammed right into Sky-Byte and sent him spinning. *Purple and white blur blows raspberry* "Who's there? Show yourself you cowards," Megatron yelled. "Just call us your worst enemies!" two male voices yelled. Suddenly, two Lamborghini sports cars sprang out of nowhere, one green, blue and one black, red. "Who are they?" X-Brawn asked in a surprised voice. The blue, green one shouted," Cruiseline transform!" The car spilt into a robot form similar to Prowl's robot form except for the head, which had a V-shaped visor and facemask. The red, black one shouted," Powerwheels transform!" It also turned into a robot identical to the blue, green one. "Are those who I think they are?" Ultra Magnus asked in a shocked voice. "Well, if you are thinking of who I think you are thinking of, then you are right!" a cheery voice stated. Then three jets sprung out of the air and hovered right in front of the two already transformed robots. The purple and white F-16 yelled," Jetblade transform!" The jet's cockpit bent down to become the chest, the thrusters extended to become legs, arms sprung out of the main body's sides and crossover each other, then separated and a head sprang out. The cockpit bubble also disappeared into the robot's chest to reveal a *ahem* large armored chest plate. The robot also had the same head as the two cars. Its fingers were more finely pointed then the bulkier fingers of standard Autobots. The yellow and white F-14 yelled," Jetflame transform!" It transformed the same as the F-16. Finally the blue and white F-22 yelled," Jetstream transform!" It also transformed the same as the other two jets. The Autobots, Predacons, and Decepticons could see the two cars were boys, while the three jets were girls. Then finally a black bullet train rushed out and yelled," Shadow Rail transform!" The train transformed to look almost identical to Railspike, only with a head like Prowls with slitting, narrow red optics. They could also see that the six robots had the Autobot insignia on their chest plates. Railspike could only gape at the blue and white one, who was also looking at him. Rapid Run and Midnight could only stare at the bullet train that looked almost like their brother. "Who are you to dare interfere in the business of the mighty Megatron," Megatron shouted at the five new Autobots. The one who was named Jetflame gave a mock impression of sadness. "You mean, after we kick your ugly skid plate, you don't even recognize us?" she said in a sad voice. The Predacons jumped when they realized who these were. "Ah Ha! I see you finally know you we are, took you long enough, stupid." Jetstream smirked under her war mask. "How dare you," Scourge yelled and shouted," Barrage attack!" The five robots easily dodged the attack and Cruiseline shouted," Is that the best you can do? That is pathetic!" *All the Predacons and Decepticons get angry sweat drops* "We are Team Ultron and you guys are nothing but losers! Autobots rock!" Jetflame yelled. "You should make it easier for us and just surrender," Jetblade said. "Ready guys," Jetstream shouted and they all replied," Ready!" "Alright then lets kick some ugly baddies," Jetstream shouted as she and the other two jets sprang into the air. Cruiseline and Powerwheels pulled out long blaster rifles and ran around in circles to confuse the Decepticons. "Missile salvo!" Jetstream, Jetblade, and Jetflame shouted as they released a storm of missiles that rained down on the Predacons. "Stealth Mode," Cruiseline and Powerwheels yelled as they cloaked and aimed perfectly aimed shots at the Decepticons. "Shark Missiles!" Sky-Byte screamed as two missiles erupted out of his mouth to slam into Jetflame's chest. She didn't even flinch as the missiles hit her and she calmly pulled out a blazing laser sword and threw it right at Sky- Byte. He flirted to the right and taunted," Haha! You missed me!" Jetflame's three spikes on her back simply appeared, glowed slightly blue, and she moved her hand slightly and the sword swung around like a boomerang and smacked a hard one on Sky-Byte's head. Slapper tried to tie up Cruiseline with his tongue when he wasn't looking, but Powerwheels grabbed it and yelled," Don't you know the you to keep hands, feet, and other of your ugly parts to yourself!" as he twirled Slapper around and threw straight into Gas-skunk "Center laser," Dark Scream cried as he aimed at the black bullet train. "Phase through!" Shadow Rail yelled as a hole appeared where the laser was going to hit him and the laser went right through him. "Now it's my turn, Dark Ray!" he shouted as panels on his shoulders opened to fire two long black rays that slammed Dark Scream into Gas-Skunk. "Decepticons! Combine!" Mega-Octane yelled as the Decepticons, minus Scourge, merged into Ruination. Jetstream snorted and asked," Do you think that you are the only ones that can combine? Team Ultron combine!" She spun around as Jetflame and Jetblade became each of the arms. Cruiseline and Powerwheels leaped up and became the legs. Jetstream transformed slightly and became a chest plate. The arms crossed and separated to let a head spring out of the chest plate. The head was completely covered by a blue and black visor. "Ultron awakens!" the massive combiner shouted. "Shadow Rail weapon mode!" the black train yelled as he spilt into two halves. The front half transformed into a sword, while the other half became a shield that locked onto Ultron's arm. Ultron only had to grab the sword. Ruination, Scourge, the Predacons, and the Autobots only stared in shock at the combiner who stood proud before them. "I'm going to show you what justice really feels like," its voice shouted and Ultron rose into the air and put its two hands close together. A small yellow ball appeared and grew larger as energy swirled around it. When it was the size of Ultron's head, Ultron shouted," Ultron Blast!" The combiner threw the attack right at Ruination who was hurled backward and slammed into the other bad guys. The ball exploded with a large force and they were left badly damaged. "Retreat!" Megatron shouted and they ran at top speed for wherever they were hiding. Ultron looked after them and then turned to look at the stunned Autobots who were still staring up at them with awe. Ultron separated into the five bots (and the one other bot) that in turn stared right back. "Uh sir, we should be returning to base," Cruiseline stated to Jetstream. "Right, but I need to give these guys something to help with their confusion," she replied," I'll catch up with you later." The four Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and Jetflame stated calmly," Teletran-1, please open the global space bridge." A large white portal appeared and the five of them drove into it. Jetstream still had not moved and slipped a hand into a compartment in her armor. She drew out two data disk and threw one to Optimus Prime and threw the other one to Railspike. She looked at Prime and said that it was for everyone. She turned to Railspike and hesitated before saying that it was for his eyes-only. She then transformed and streaked into the portal that closed and left only a group of confused Autobots. Midnight Express glanced at his brother and saw him gazing at the data disk that the mysterious Autobot had thrown to him. He could only wonder what its contents were. Railspike looked at the object that could tell him why his beloved was on Earth. 


	4. Ch.3

I borrowed a few characters from a few fic I read; so if any of these are yours please don't yell at me!( I just couldn't separate the cute couples some of these guys made so I kept them the same. Anyway, enjoy the fic and REVEIW!  
  
  
  
Ch.3  
  
A True Reunion  
  
Optimus and the rest of the Autobots had just returned to base. Optimus looked at the data disk that the jet had thrown to him and he turned to the hologram of T-Ai. "We need to know what this disk will explain to us," he said as he placed the disk into the computer. Instantly the face of Jetstream appeared on screen and began to talk. "As you may have already known, we changed our names to match our vehicles. The Cybertronian council had allowed us to travel to earth to help you out. We also brought along a few old friends and the latest bits of news from Cybertron, including weapons. If you would like to talk to my second in command in person, then meet us tomorrow at the military air base at these coordinates." Jetstream explained and her face became a small screen as a large map with a blinking red dot where the base was appeared. "You will come there at two o'clock pm and you can bring who ever you want." Jetstream said again and the disk shut off. Optimus looked thoughtful and T- Ai said," The map has been copied onto out main frame." Hotshot looked suspicious and asked," How do we know they aren't Decepticons and are luring us into a trap?" "If they were really Decepticons, why did they trash the ones we know really bad," Crosswise answered. "We will find out tomorrow when we talk with them," Optimus said in a firm voice to end the argument. Then a small young boy around thirteen walked in. He was rather young and had light brown hair. His name was Koji Onrishi, son of Dr. Onrishi. "Hey guys! What were you guys arguing about?" he asked in a curious voice. "We just meet five new Autobots and they wanted to talk to us tomorrow," Sideburn explained. "Oh wow! Can I come?" Koji begged. "You can come, but stay close to us," Optimus answered. No saw Railspike slowly retreat out of the room.  
  
Railspike had sneaked out of the room when no one was looking and now he stood in his quarters and turned on his computer to see what the data disk he held in his hands held. Jetstream's unmasked face appeared in the screen and began speaking. "As you may have learned from the first data disk, I have undergone quite a bit of changes. It has been nearly one million years since I have last seen you and I had never forgotten you even for a minute. As you may have figured out, you have a son now and to tell you, he is a chip off the old block. I have missed you so much that I would like to see you once again." Jetstream's face said as a map appeared on the screen that was several miles away from where the other Autobots would be talking with the other members of Team Ultron. A small tear fell from Jetstream's eye as she gave Railspike a good-bye kiss before the disk ended. Railspike was deep in thought as the disk ended and he knew that he had to ask Optimus if he could go see his love again. Little did he know that he was being watch on by a couple of snoopers.  
  
Midnight Express, Rapid Run, Sideburn, Prowl, and X-Brawn had been listening to the entire disk from the beginning when Prowl had seen Railspike sneak out of the room. "So that must be the girl that Railspike is bonded to," Sideburn said. "I am just itching to know a little more about her," X-brawn whined. "We will have to somehow try to follow Railspike when he goes to see her and also find out a little about his so called son," Midnight commented. Suddenly they heard Railspike approach the door and they scampered out of sight just as Railspike emerged from the room. He gave a look around and then headed toward the direction of Prime's office.  
  
Railspike entered Prime's office rather quietly, but was surprise to see the Optimus seemed to have been expecting him to show up. Before Railspike could say a word, Optimus raised his hand and said," You are going to ask me if you can go see Jetstream alone." Railspike could only stare in disbelief awe at how his leader seemed to know everything. " You may go see her," Optimus answered Railspike's unspoken question, "and you don't have to worry about anyone following you." Railspike smiled and he left the office with high hopes. He didn't see Mirage in stealth mode who had been hanging on one of the walls and now he turned to go down the opposite direction to tell the bad news to his friends.  
  
Jetstream had high hopes that her love would finally come to her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the Autobot approach her from behind. She nearly jumped twenty feet into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The only reason she didn't reach twenty feet was that she banged her head on the ceiling and fell back down hard. She whipped around while rubbing her head furiously and faced a robot with flashing panels on both sides of his head and yelled," Don't sneak up on me like that Wheeljack!" Wheeljack chuckled and replied," I couldn't help it. It was quite tempting." Jetstream could only glare at him in anger for she had quite a bit of respect for him. Wheeljack was this group's inventor and mechanic. They had nicknamed him the "mad scientist" for his ability to make weapons from almost everything. His own weapons included a magnetic inducer, a shrapnel launcher that launched small metal pieces as small as a human hair capable of disabling an enemy's internal systems, and a gyro displacer. He also could pull off stunts that no Hollywood stunt man could ever dream of doing and Wheeljack was quite proud of showing it off when ever someone asked. She turned to see her sister, Jetflame rush into the room. "What's going on? I heard a really loud bang from the training room," she asked in a concerned voice. "Oh, nothing. Just that Jetstream smacked her head on the ceiling when I scared her," Wheeljack answered before Jetstream could say a single word. Jetflame stood there in shock and then collapsed to the floor in hysterical laughter. Jetstream growled and the three spikes on her back rose up and she activated the three small magnetic generators that Wheeljack had built to throw Jetflame out the door. She could here her sister yelling at her in Earth swear words and she finally cried out when she flew back into the ship in a rage," You owe me a brand new paint job sis!" Jetstream smiled in grim triumph while Wheeljack was showing obvious effort not to burst out laughing for he was shaking with silent laughter. While Jetflame stormed out to clean off, Jetstream turned her attention back to the view screen and back into her gloomy mood. She then turned just in time to see a swarm of nanobots appeared from a crack and they materialized together to reveal Shadow Rail. They had carefully cloaked the ship near a military air base in case they needed to hide rather quickly. Jetstream and Shadow Rail could only wait impatiently for tomorrow to come.  
  
Optimus Prime had woken up rather early and now stood before the displays and thought of how his old friends had managed to get to Earth and whom were they talking about when they said friends. He had thought they were forced to safeguard the Primus Temple, but here they were on Earth! He could only ponder on what to do when they finally met them. It was a few long hours, but two o'clock came and Optimus let everyone, but Railspike to come and meet the newcomers. Railspike pretended to look upset that Prime wasn't letting him come, but Prime had done that on purpose to let Railspike meet Jetstream privately. "How are we going to spy on Railspike, Prime had made sure that he wasn't going to be spied on," Rapid Run asked very softly to Midnight, but Midnight just shrugged. The entire group traveled to the place that Jetstream indicated for the meeting and when they reached it, they saw an interesting site. There in front of them were sixteen extra cars besides the two Lamborghini, the two jets, and the black bullet train. "These must be the friends that Jetstream was talking about," Prime thought to himself. Jetblade transformed and yelled," Did ya miss me?" as she leaped right at Midnight and wrapped her arms around him to the astonishment of the other Autobots. "She your girlfriend," Sideburn smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes," Midnight puffed as he tried to worm his way out of Jetblade's vice grip. Jetflame transformed and spoke out in a cheerful voice," Hey guys! I would like for you to meet the other members of our little gang!" The older looking police car shouted," Wheeljack transform!" A blue, red, and white race car shouted," Jazz transform!" A rather odd looking pick-up truck shouted," Kup transform!" A rather stylish yellow sports car shouted," Sunstreaker transform!" A red and blue race car shouted," Smokescreen transform!  
  
" A hovering blue and purple race car shouted really fast," Blurtransform!" A small yellow bug yelled," Bumblebee transform!" A military jeep said softly," Hound transform." A sleek red Lamborghini yelled, " Sideswipe transform!" Finally a pink sports car shouted," Arcee transform!" The Autobots could only stare in confusion at the robots that stood in front of them. "There are still six members to the team, but one can't travel on land too well and the other five would have scare the wits out of anyone," Jetblade explained. "Yep, their names are Seaspray and the Dinobots," Jetflame piped. Wheeljack approached Optimus with respect and outstretched his hand. "Hi, the names Wheeljack or the mad scientist as the others have nicknamed me," Wheeljack said as he shook Prime's hand. Sideswipe looked impatient, so was Sunstreaker, and Sideburn noticed that they were throwing dirty looks at each other. Hound was busy looking around at his surroundings and putting them into his memory. Arcee was busy talking to Jazz. Bumblebee was talking to Kup and Smokescreen about something involving racing. Cruiseline and Powerwheels had transformed when they weren't paying attention and they both looked like they were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing at the Autobot's shocked looks. "I thought these bots were still in stasis lock when we first left Cybertron," Prowl said in confusion. Sunstreaker gave him a rather nasty glare, but before he could say anything Wheeljack gave him a look. "We were, but Team Ultron was nice enough to recognize out skills and bring us along," Hound explained. Meanwhile, Sideburn had not taken his eyes of Arcee and Recoil was glaring at him. Powerwheels looked down to see Koji who was staring up at them in awe. "Uh Optimus, whose the kid?" he asked. "My names Koji, a friend of the Autobots, and I'm not a kid!" Koji shot back. Elita-1 was talking with Jetblade, who was telling her the latest news off Cybertron. "You guys sure have some nasty and rather ugly enemies, Megatron sure hasn't change though," Jetflame commented. While this was all going on, Midnight turned just in time to see Railspike sneak past them and headed toward the forest at top speed. Midnight elbowed Rapid Run in the side. "Hey! What was that for," Rapid Run was about to shout, but Midnight quieted him and pointed at Railspike who had just disappeared into the forest. Mirage had seen it to and he quietly went into stealth mode and speed after them. Unfortunately, Shadow Rail had spotted him and while no one was looking, he activated the private comm that he shared with his mother and sent a message to Jetstream that a snoop was coming.  
  
Railspike breathed a sigh of relief to noticed that he had managed to sneak past the group without them looking and he transformed. He kept walking toward the area that his love had indicated and then he saw her. She was standing with her back to him, one foot on a boulder, arms crossed, gazing into the sky and looked as though she had not heard him come. Railspike quietly approached her and put his arms gently around her waist. She jumped and turned to look at him with her bright blue optics. "We need to move somewhere else, our son just told me someone followed you," she said in a worried voice. Railspike frowned for he knew that it was probably his brothers who were behind this. Jetstream opened a portal and she pulled him into it. Mirage could only look in frustration as the two disappeared into it. Jetstream had led them to a small, isolated spot on top of a cliff looking over the ocean. They both sat down and Jetstream looked at the Autobots that she had loved for such a long time and looked at how he had changed. He now had parts showing his vehicle, a bullet train, and his face had also changed with two-armored visors jutting out from the top of his head and his chin. His optics had also changed and were now a dull red. She could also see that their son had coincidently chosen the same design of bullet train as his father. He hadn't lost his gentlemen attitude and Jetstream was grateful for that. Railspike also looked at how Jetstream had changed, but he too could see that her attitude toward battle had not changed. She had also hated to fight and only did so if it was necessary. She still looked as beautiful as she had always looked and she also knew that Railspike had lost none of his handsomeness. They only gazed into each others eyes before Railspike spoke," I can't believe after these long years, we are finally back together and you have some explaining to do about our son." Jetstream smiled and explained that she had gotten pregnant from him shortly after he left. She had told him everything about Railspike, but Shadow had always wanted to meet his father. Jetstream worked hard to keep the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. Railspike put his arms around her and said softy," Its alright, you can let them out." Jetstream burst into tears as she snuggled into Railspike assuring arms and just sobbed. He stroked her back as she sobbed. After a while she stopped and Railspike lifted up her head. "I just can't forget all the long years we were," Jetstream stuttered, but Railspike put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He leaned down, wrapped his strong arms around her, and kissed her deeply. They sat there for a long time, their lips never coming apart, and then they sat together to gaze into the sunset. "We better return to the others," Jetstream said at last as she still rested in her love's arms. Railspike didn't say a word, but before Jetstream could react, he picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the forest. Jetstream smiled and commented," You still have to act like a gentleman, don't you?" He looked down at her with a smile of his own as he answered," Of course." Just as they were about to get out of the forest, he put her down and gave her a rather mischievous grin. She knew that he wanted to act as if they were only friends to the others. She returned it and her war mask wrapped around her face to hide her expression. Railspike wished that she could keep the mask off, but it was the only way to keep the others from knowing that she was lying. They walked out together, close but not touching, and Rapid Run and Midnight gave them rather curious looks. "Hey, what's up sis!" as Jetflame released the vice grip that she had on Rapid Run for a while and jumped on Jetstream, who was just able to keep her balance. "Just fine, could you get off of me," she grunted, as she was able to pry her sister's arms off. She brushed herself off, gave her sister a rather nasty glare, before turning to Optimus. "I would like to make out a few favors when we join," Jetstream said," first, try not to let me fight for I do rather dislike combat. Two, we have to try to keep contact with the ship that we came in. Three, if you want some real fighters, then let Jetflame, the Dinobots, and Sideswipe do all the fighting." Optimus nodded, but then Jetstream remembered something. "Oh, and if you wanted to meet the other members of out team then follow me." she said as she transformed and flew off. The Autobots and the other followed her to the ship and there they saw a rather interesting sight. In the ship itself were five dinosaur transformers and in the ocean which was nearby was a small speed boat. Jetstream pointed to each of the dinosaurs. "The tyrannosaur is Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots. The stegosaurus is Sludge, the brontosaurus is Snarl, and pterodactyl is Swoop, and the triceratops is Slag." Jetstream said as she pointed to each Dinobot. "The one in the water is Seaspray," Jetflame said. Jetstream lowered her voice just a bit where the Dinobots couldn't hear her," You might want to watch out for the Dinobots, they all have rather nasty attitudes, especially Grimlock. He would probably try to become leader of all the Autobots if you don't keep an eye on him." Jetblade said in her rather brainy voice," Teletran-1 has already linked up your global space bridge to ours, so don't' worry about hooking them up." Jetstream said for the other Autobots to stay with the ship, which they were more then happy to do, and Team Ultron walked with the other Autobots back to HQ. Rapid Run approached Railspike, who was walking rather close to Jetstream Rapid Run noticed, and gave him a rather hard poke in the head. Railspike turned to give him a rather annoyed look and Rapid Run smirked," Is she your girlfriend or a little something more." Railspike froze and Jetstream gave him a rather worried look before she gave a glance at her brother-in-law. She was suspicious that Rapid Run may have found out about their bonding, but she simply put a hand on Railspike's arm and he simply turned away from his rather obnoxious brother. When they were back at headquarters, Prime knowing that Railspike and Jetstream would like to have a room together, showed them to an extra room. The rooms were rearranged that Rapid Run and Jetflame would have the old room together, while Midnight and Jetblade would have a room to them. Shadow said that he would just like to stay at the train station where he would be working. Later that night when all of the Autobots had gone to sleep, Jetstream lay on the bed with Railspike's arms around her. They lie together and he gave a glance at her expression and seeing that it was rather worried. He turned her so that she faced him and asked in a concerned voice," What's wrong?" She sighed and answered," I just can't stop thinking about what would it be like if something happened to the one of us." He drew her close and simply said," if anything happened to you, then I would do anything to get you back." Jetstream smiled as she commented," That is why I love you so much." She then lean down and kissed him. He clamped her close to him before she could pull away and she protested slightly. He only responded by gently stroking one of the spikes that were raised slightly on her back and she moaned against his mouth. She snuggled close to him as he gently stroked her. Her last thought before she and her love drifted off to sleep was that she wouldn't give up anything of the time she had know for anything in the whole galaxy. 


	5. Ch.4

I am unsure of how robots make, well you know, so I am trying to imagine it the best I can so no criticism from any of you people who can't understand a novice writer.  
  
Ch.4 True Love Shows  
  
Jetstream awakened and knew that it was still rather early at night for her internal clock said it was three o'clock in the morning. She wondered at what had woken her up when she realized that Railspike had been stroking her again. "Awake yet," he breathed into her ear and she shuddered with pleasure. "I will be if you would give me a," Jetstream started, but Railspike already knew what she was going to ask for and he gave her a deep kiss. She eagerly returned it and as she was slowly starting to wake up, asked," So what did you wake me up for?" Railspike paused for a moment before he answered," When we were back on Cybertron, we talked about when we would be ready to start a family and I was wondering if you are ready." Jetstream knew what he was asking for and she answered with a rather lusty smile," Yes." Railspike then wrapped her close to him and started to stroke her and kiss her in a way that made her moan in pleasure. As he slid up to her, a section in his armor opened and a mass of wires streamed out. A section in Jetstream's armor opened as well and the wires slid into a socket that was inside Jetstream. She gasped as the wires locked into place and she squirmed slightly. The one thing that she appreciated about being an Autobot was that they experienced something close to a human orgasm, but more frequently and more intense. It was more like a surge of data. Railspike grinned and his lips traveled down her neck as she began to groan out his name. She thanked the Matrix that she had asked Optimus to make sure their room was soundproof and completely private. Railspike grunted softly as he began to rock up against her. She rubbed the places she knew where he was sensitive with gentle circular motions and she was rewarded with a soft groan. They both could feel the pleasure starting to build and Jetstream kept moaning for Railspike to move faster. Suddenly the both of them felt the explosion of pleasure surge through them. After a few minutes, Jetstream collapsed into Railspike's arms and she could vaguely feel the wires disconnect. She then fell asleep in the arms of her one and true love.  
  
Jetstream heard the loud blaring of the alarm and she simply used her magnetic power to flip the switch off. She grumbled knowing that she had to get up sooner or later so she rolled out of bed onto her feet and turned around. Railspike was still fast asleep and he gave a soft grunt as he turned over. Jetstream was soon wide-awake for she had trained herself for a quick awakening, wrote a quick note about her waking habits, and she tiptoed out of the room. She wasn't surprised to see that only her team was the only other people that were awake. Jetblade, Cruiseline, and Powerwheels, however, looked as though they were still not fully awake yet. Cruiseline and Powerwheels kept yawning really big while Jetblade was swaying on her feet. Jetflame was the direct opposite for she was jumping around and trying her hardest to get the others awake. Jetstream had to smile to see Jetflame poking the others in the head. "So how was last night," Jetstream asked. Jetflame gave a cheeky smile as she answered," It was okay, except for the fact that I found out Rapid Run snores slightly!" Jetblade finally looked like she was wide awake and sighed," Midnight is so sweet for he put on some classical music to help me sleep!" Jetflame made a gagging gesture behind Jetblade back. Jetstream gave her a glare while Cruiseline and Powerwheels answered," It was okay, but Cruiseline decided to whack me with a pillow at midnight, so we had a pillow fight for about an hour before we fell asleep." Jetstream nodded and suggested that they get the base up and running before the others wake up. While they were walking to the command room, Jetstream decided to run a diagnostic on herself just to see if she was still running in tip top shape. She ran it and suddenly stopped in shock. She was detecting another spark inside of her! She scanned again and found the spark again. She could only walk in shock to know the truth. She was pregnant again! She hid her shock though as she walked inside for she knew that she could do nothing about it. While the rest of her team was working on the computer with T-Ai, Jetstream tried to find out more about her child. It was a girl and was developing at an astonishing pace. T-Ai noticed that Jetstream seemed preoccupied and asked in a concerned voice," What's on your mind?" Jetstream jumped and sputtered out," Nothing!" Before T-Ai could inquire again, Jetblade asked," T-Ai, is there anything that you want in the whole wide world?" T-Ai paused for a moment and answered," I would give anything in the whole galaxy to become an Autobot like the others." Team Ultron gave each other a secret glance as they heard this and nodded. Jetstream could sense the other Autobots starting to wake and up and she motioned for the team to get a move on to the ship. She turned to T-Ai and said," If the others ask where we are, tell them that we are on a errand." With that she transformed and streaked out the door.  
  
Railspike awaken to see that the spot that Jetstream occupied was empty. With alarm he leaped out of bed, but he saw a note on the bed stand that said that she had woken up earlier and not to worry about her. He calmed down a bit and knew that he had to go to the station for duty before that human conductors could get there first. He walked out to see his two other brothers already awake and ready to go to work. As they made their way to the station, Railspike could only wonder where Jetstream had gone.  
  
When Team Ultron had arrived at the ship, they saw that everyone on it was already awake. Jetstream transformed quietly, motioned to the others to be quiet, and they snuck in. Jetstream crept up behind Wheeljack and suddenly grabbed him from behind. Wheeljack leaped three feet into the air and Jetstream collapsed laughing. Wheeljack whirled around and shouted," Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jetstream stopped laughing and gasped out," Well you do it to me so its payback time." Before Wheeljack could argue, Jetstream cut him off. "I need for you guys to do a favor for us. T- Ai is a good friend so far, so we want to do something nice for her. I would like you guys to build a robots body for her. It has to be powerful, able to hook up to the HQ, and etc. Oh, and it has to be a cherry red sports car, Dodge Viper is probably the best model." Jetstream rattled off. Wheeljack had a thoughtful expression on his face as he thought. "Well I think we could do that, it will probably take us about a day or two at least," he said after a few minutes. Jetblade beamed and asked them to let everyone have an opinion on how it should look. Jetstream then said that she was going down to the train station to maybe help out Railspike. Jetflame and Jetblade agreed, Cruiseline and Powerwheels said they were going to be shredding some pavement. "Alright, but try not to get caught by Prowl, he would blow a fuse." Jetstream laughed. Jetstream transformed with the girls and they flew off to the train station. People gaped when they saw the three jets fly in with no sound, for Jetstream had been careful to install a way to fly without making noise. They landed in a thick forest and Jetstream turned to the others. "I think we better assume out human forms." The three jets activated their hologram projectors to make them appear like humans. The then walked quietly out to join the crowd. Jetflame waved to her sisters as she spotted Rapid Run still loading up and ran over to him. Jetblade did the same when she spotted Midnight. Jetstream only quietly snuck over to Railspike when he wasn't paying attention. She approached the door that would lead her into the control room. It was locked of course, but she used her hacking skills to get herself in. Railspike yelled out in alarm to see a human enter his control room." Hey! What are you doing in here, this is a restricted area!" Jetstream put a finger up to her lips and smiled." I am surprised that you don't recognized me," she said putting in a mocking sad tone. Railspike realized that it was only Jetstream for he saw that she had assumed the form of when she had been human, only older. " Like it? It's just a hologram to let me into places that I normally wouldn't be able to access. It also changes my molecular level so I am smaller." Jetstream explained. She then sat down in one of the chairs that was inside and leaned back. Railspike face appeared on the view screen in the room and looked at her. Jetstream was idly lounging in the chair and then she soon knew that it was time for Railspike to leave the station. As they started off, Jetstream gave Railspike a soft smile and said," I really have to tell you something important you know." Railspike gave her a curious look and asked," And it would be?" Jetstream gave a smile and said three words," I am pregnant." Railspike nearly stopped the train in shocked if it wasn't if he had put it on autopilot. "What!" he shouted in alarm. Jetstream's smile got even wider when she saw the shocked look on her mate's face. Railspike still looked shock, but he recovered rather quickly and asked," Is it a." "It's a girl and I won't let it out until it is probably a teenager." Jetstream cut in, " don't worry though, it is right now at the same age as a three week year old human baby." Railspike's hand appeared from the floor of the room and gently caressed Jetstream. "Somehow, you never stop to surprise me," he said. Jetstream enjoyed it for a while, but she was not paying attention outside.  
  
Slapper, Gas-Skunk, and Dark Scream were eyeing the white and blue bullet train that was traveling at a rather fast rate. "Are you sure it isn't one of them Autobots?" Slapper asked. "I'm sure because there is a human inside of it and a Autobot wouldn't allow a human in them," Gas-Skunk snapped. "Well let's attack, it sure has a lot of energy coming off of it." Dark Scream yelled. Jetstream was napping slightly when she sensed a hostile mind. She turned toward the window to see the three Predacons attacking Railspike. He shook with pain as the trio attacked, but he could not leave the passengers to transform for they would be in danger. "Right laser, Left laser, Center laser," was the words they kept hearing. The passengers were screaming in fear to see the three gigantic animals attacking. Aboard this train was Kelly who was yelling," My ticket wasn't worth this!" Jetstream had an extremely annoyed look on her face and she sighed," Why isn't there a time when I can have some peace? Railspike stop the train for a quick show." Railspike stopped and Jetstream then exited out one of the side doors and yelled out," Hey you goons! Why can't you go somewhere else to cause your trouble?" Dark Scream hissed," Get out of the way human, you are no match for us!" Jetstream glared at him and asked," Who said I was human?" The three Predacons gasped when they saw the human suddenly transform into an Autobot. "It is one of them new Autobots!" Slapper yelped. Jetstream leaped into the air and yelled," Missile Salvo!" The human gaped in awe to see an Autobots suddenly appear and start beating the three Predacons. Jetstream kicked Gas-Skunk into the air and pulled out her sword. "Batters up!" she yelled as she smacked him a good one right into the other two. "You three stooges better get out of here or I'm gonna show you a real fight!" Jetstream shouted. "Oh and why should we do that," a voice suddenly cut in and Jetstream turned to see Sky-Byte before he screamed," Tsunami Blaster!" The blast struck her in the chest and sent her reeling back a bit. The humans groaned to see the supposed hero hurt. Jetstream through straightened and yelled out," So you want to play tough eh? Well try this on for size! Jetstream super charge!" Jetstream suddenly was enveloped in a swirl of energy and when she emerged, she was a solid black color. "Shadow Blast!" Jetstream cried as a black ray shot from her hands and blasted the Predacons into a mountain. The Predacons retreated rather hastily and Jetstream nearly collapsed out of the sky exhausted. She managed to float back to Railspike and turned into a human again. The humans could only wonder to where the robot had disappeared. Jetstream sunk into on of the chairs and gasped," This child is sure taking a lot of energy from me!" Railspike stroked her gently as she went into recharge mode and he could only smile to see his mate save him yet again. The two of them did not know that the spark within Jetstream had been listening to the whole thing and had already decided what to be. 


	6. Ch.5

Ch.5  
  
When Jetstream had decided to return to base, she was swarmed by almost everyone congratulating on her fight. "You were totally awesome!" Sideburn said as he slapped her on the leg. Jetstream winced mentally and simply said," Just doing my job." Optimus approached her and then stopped. He noticed that her stomach was just slightly swollen and he also remembered that she had looked exhausted when she had come back from the battle from the Predacons. "Jetstream may I talk to you for a minute," he asked. Jetstream gave him a brief nod, glad to get away from the people who were still swarming around her. Jetstream followed Prime into his office and sighed with relief. Optimus gave her a gentle look and Jetstream knew that he was going to ask her something. "I would just like to ask you a question that no one has to know the answer," he said," are you bearing a child?" Jetstream gave a jolt and nodded rather sheepishly. "For almost the whole day now, and it is already around a year old, it is rather developing rapidly." she said in a whisper," it's a girl." Prime was silent for moment and then he said that he would suggest that Jetstream stayed out of combat for a while. Jetstream was more then happy to obey that and saluted as she zipped out. As she ran out she nearly smashed into the Autobot brothers and her brother-in-laws. She didn't pay much attention though for she was busy trying to get to the lab. When she arrived she knew that the child was old enough to talk. She concentrated as she connected her mind to her child, to her surprise she felt the girl responded back rather quietly. She said that she wanted to be a Cobra helicopter. Jetstream immediately got to work and thank for the new nanobot technology she had created. In about a long ten hour of work, she had a new Autobot body and she quietly snuck out with it. She spotted a Cobra and scanned it quickly. She smiled as she pictured the looks on everyone's' face when they would see the new Autobot. Jetstream quickly hid the prototype away where no one would see it and suddenly her comlink beeped. She answered it to see that it was Wheeljack. "We completed the you know what for you know who." he said in a business like tone. Jetstream smiled and said that she would be there to see it. After a few minutes, she stood before the robot. It was a cherry red Dodge Viper with the same type of armor that she had. The face also had the same retractable war mask except that instead of a V-shape visor with the faceplate, its face would be completely covered by a silver visor. The body itself looked exactly like Sideburn's, with the exception of the female chest plate. Jetstream nodded and carefully scooped up the body, nodded thanks to Wheeljack, and flew with it back to Autobot HQ. She put the body in the lab and walked into the command room. She saw that a few Autobots were still there, including Prime, and she hesitated to talk at first. Then she built up some courage and asked T-Ai," T-Ai, could I speak to you for a bit in the lab?" T-Ai and the Autobots gave her a funny look, but she ignored them. "Uh, sure." T-Ai answered. Jetstream wordless left the command room and found that T-Ai was already in the lab. "What do you want to," T-Ai began, but Jetstream cut her off with a gesture. She then went to one of the storage closets and T-Ai watched in shock to see Jetstream pull out an Autobot body. "This is for you from a few friends," Jetstream said with a lopsided grin. T-Ai could only float there in shock before she began stuttering out her thanks, but Jetstream waved her off. "It allows for you to still be connected to the com and still be able to move anywhere you want. We can began the download whenever you want." Jetstream stated. T-Ai connected herself into the computer while Jetstream connected wires to the body to the monitor. After a few tense minutes, T-Ai found herself once again as an Autobot. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" she yelled as she wrapped Jetstream's leg into a giant bear hug. "Well at least I know the strength enhancers are working," Jetstream gasped as she pried T-Ai off. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "We better let Sideburn know about this," she smiled with wink," stay here, I'll get him." Jetstream walked out and knew that Sideburn was probably chasing a red sports car so she flew out to try and find him.  
  
"Aw come on baby! Come on a date with me!" Sideburn cried as he yet again chased Kelly in her red sports car. "Go away you freak! Why can't you ever let me have some peace?!" Kelly was screaming as she tried everything she could to get away from the blue sports car. "Awwww come on! What?!" Sideburn yelped as he saw a massive blue and white F-22 fly down low right above him. " I have been looking all around for you! I need to show something to you," the jet yelled at him. "Can't it what for a sec, I gotta asked this cutie out on a, hey!" Sideburn whined then yelped as Jetstream grabbed him with her tow cables and dragged him up into the air. Kelly was still gaping as she saw the jet fly away with the talking car beneath it. Jetstream flew straight for the lab while trying her hardest to ignore Sideburn's whining. When they arrived she dropped Sideburn while she transformed and landed on her feet. "WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO DRAGGED ME HERE!" Sideburn roared as Jetstream pointed her finger. Sideburn whipped around to see a cherry red sports car sitting there right in front of him. "Recognize her?" Jetstream smirked as the car shouted," T-Ai transform!" Sideburn could only gape at the gorgeous Autobot that now stood in front of him. "T-Ai! How did you, where, I," He sputtered as he looked at her and Jetstream could only shake her head. "Jetstream had her friends build a better body for me," T-Ai explained. Sideburn turned his gaze at Jetstream who was leaning against a wall with a looked of amusement on her face. "Just a good favor for my best buds," Jetstream smirked. Prowl and X- Brawn rushed in when they had heard their younger brother yelling and now saw him hugging Jetstream around the leg, since he was too small to reach her waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sideburn kept yelling as he hugged her. Jetstream now had look of embarrassment as she used her strength to try to pry him off. Prowl turned to see T-Ai standing and shaking with laughter to see Sideburn. "Who is that," he asked as T-Ai gave him a rather sad look. "You don't recognize me?" she said as X-Brawn worked out the puzzle in his head. "Well now, out little lady isn't so little anymore," he drawled and T-Ai beamed at him. The rest of the Autobots who were curious to know what was going on and also stopped in surprise. Jetstream was still struggling to pry Sideburn off her leg and Prowl was trying to help her. Finally after a few seconds, Jetstream managed to pry Sideburn's arms off her leg just enough that she could slip her leg out. Optimus spotted T-Ai and gave Jetstream a stern look. Jetstream gave a nervous sweat drop for she knew that she had done something without asking Prime. "I am sorry Prime that I didn't ask you, but don't worry because T- Ai is quite safe. Her armor is the same design as mine and is quite strong, so she won't be damaged as easily as last time." Jetstream said in a tinny voice. Prime gave her a rather stern look and scolded," You should have authorized it with me, but I will let you off with a warning for now." Jetstream nodded and then she saw a mass of black nanobots swarm into the room without anyone seeing it. She smiled and warned to Ironhide," You might not want to turn around." Ironhide turned just in time to the swarm of nanobots mass together to from Shadow Rail. Ironhide gave a yelped to see the massive train bot in front of him, but Shadow paid no attention as he saluted to Optimus. "Shadow Rail reporting for duty sir!" he said in a monotone voice. "How did he do that?" Red Alert asked in a shocked voice and Jetstream gave an explanation. "He is composed of entirely nanobots and he has the ability to dissolve into them and infiltrate most places." She explained when Prowl asked," then how come we don't see his spark?" "He can also separate his spark into the nanobots." Jetstream rattled off. Shadow had been listening to the conversation and he suddenly looked outside to see that it was the late evening. "I will now go to work, Optimus and I would like to replace Railspike." He said in his robotic and booming voice. Prime nodded and before anybody could react, Shadow had already transformed and disappeared out of HQ. "You see Shadow doesn't like to be out in broad daylight unless it's an emergency and prefers only to go out in the evening." Jetstream said and then Jetblade suddenly flew right into her. "Ouch!" they both shouted and Jetblade looked most embarrassed. "Oh I so sorry bug sister!" she stuttered as she helped Jetstream get up," I was testing these new speed modifiers and I couldn't stop in time." Jetstream waved her off.  
  
Shadow Rail swiftly zipped off the to the train station where his father work. He had been quite anxious these few days and wanted to talk to him. He soon spotted Railspike at the station loading up. Shadow could tell by his body language that he was irritated. Shadow approached him cautiously and asked in a timid voice," What's wrong dad?" Railspike nearly jumped off his rails when he heard a voice, but he soon saw Shadow's dark outline nearly perfectly camouflage with the dark night. The only thing that allowed Railspike to see him was the tinted red glass that covered his command cockpit. "These people have been so fussy about speed. They tell me to go faster then they tell me to go slower, they just can't make up their minds!" Railspike said in an exasperated voice. Shadow nudged his front end against Railspike's side in an expression like a pat on the back. " Don't worry dad, I will take the job from here." He assured. Railspike was more then happy to comply so he released his hold on the passenger trains. He carefully moved out of the way while Shadow Rail maneuvered to lock in place with the compartments. The humans had been watching the whole thing and one family in particularly smiled rather nastily for they loved to annoy people. They had thought they were bothering humans, but while Railspike was not as patient, Shadow could handle their obnoxious attitude. Railspike rolled away toward HQ, while Shadow prepared to leave. Before they left, however, he let the signs that said to keep their seatbelts on to flash on except in the area where the family was sitting. The other people were guessing at what he was going to do so they buckled up. They soon were off and the son of the family grinned. He moved toward the door that separated the train with the compartments and he shouted," Hey move a little faster!" Shadow replied by increasing his speed so fast that the boy fell backward the family were plastered flat against their chairs. The other passengers thought it was rather enjoyable. The boy then shouted in panic," Hey slow down!" Shadow then slowed down so suddenly that the family was then thrown forward. The other passengers laughed to see the family in a tangle on the floor. "That is it, I am going to talk with that conductor!" the mom of the family snapped and she strutted to the door like some kind of queen. "You better let me in or I'm going to sue you!" she shouted then squeaked in surprise when she heard a robotic and booming voice answer," Sorry miss, but this area is restricted only to personnel." She regain her composure for she thought the conductor was playing tricks on her and snapped back," You better let me in or I'll make sure that you are fired." Shadow smiled a invisible smile and said," Sorry miss, but I can't let you in." The woman gave up trying to threaten him so she gathered her family and said that they would try to force their way through. Shadow heard them and prepared to humiliate them. The family gathered up and charged toward the door. Shadow opened the door at the last second and the family flew right through it, while Shadow was silently chuckling. The snobby daughter of the group looked around and shrieked," Mom! There's nobody in here!" The family couldn't believe it! The boy then wandered over to one of the control panels and asked," What does this button do?" and as he reached for it, Shadow's voice boomed out," I wouldn't touch that if I were you." The girl screamed and Shadow's face appeared in the view screen. "What are you!?" the wife said to Shadow. He glared at them and said," All you need to know is that you shouldn't be in here and you better get out or I will throw you out." The husband gave a sniff and demanded," Why should we?" Shadow's hand appeared from the floor and grabbed the entire family. The family all screamed and Shadow threw them straight out and back into the passenger compartments. Soon about an hour later, the family ran right out in terror and swore that they wouldn't bother anyone else again. The other passengers wondered at how the family had become so scared when they suddenly watched as the black bullet train transformed into a gigantic robot. Shadow Rail looked after them and shook his head before he transformed and rolled out toward HQ. Meanwhile at HQ, the entire Autobot group had watched the entire thing and they all (except Optimus Prime, Jetstream, Railspike, and Prowl) burst out into laughter. "Hahahahahaha, that is one nephew that I will be proud of!" Jetflame gasped out as she was leaning on Rapid Run for support. Jetblade and Midnight both had tears of mirth pouring out of their eyes as they leaned on each other. The Autobot brothers and the Spychangers were on the floor banging their fists on the floor. Shadow Rail returned to hear great shouts of laughter ringing throughout the base. He paused in surprise before the rest his comrades swarmed all around him. "You were fantastic! Welcome to the family!" Rapid Run shouted as he slapped Shadow on the back. Shadow looked rather embarrassed and soon retreated by dissolving into his nanobot parts and disappeared into a crack that would lead him to his quarters. Jetstream shook her head and whispered something to Railspike. He nodded and left the room. "Hey, where he's going?" Midnight asked after he had gotten over his laughing fit. Jetstream only gave him a blank and gloomy look.  
  
Shadow crept his way back to his quarters and when he finally reached them, he gave a sigh of relief. He didn't mind that his comrades had thought the incident was funny, but he hoped that his mother wouldn't scold him for scaring humans. He of course knew somewhat how humans thought for he was half human himself. He heard a quiet knock on the door and he said in his rather flat voice," Come in." He then straightened as his leader and father walked in. Railspike sat across from his son. He was amazed at how much Shadow looked like him and acted like him as well. Shadow had this sense that duty always came first before fun and Railspike had to admit that he was a lot like Prowl. Shadow was mentally fidgeting under Railspike's stern gaze and he said," I'm really sorry sir if I went beyond protocol and broke the rule about not harming humans." He had a rather guilty look on his masked face and Railspike had to smile. "You didn't harm them. You just taught them a lesson the interesting way." Railspike chided. Shadow face brighten just slightly before his face settle back into its cool, business expression. "So how was life on Cybertron," Railspike asked and Shadow paused a moment before he answered." I guess it was ok, but it's hard to live a life when you have never known your father," Shadow said in a quiet voice. He suddenly had an expression like he was steeling himself up for something, but before Railspike could react, Shadow launched himself across the room to hug Railspike. Railspike could see that Shadow was shaking with silent tears and he could only pat his son of the back to comfort him. "You don't know how much this moment means to me dad," Shadow sobbed. Son and father could only cherished the moment when they finally and truly met. 


	7. Ch.6

Ch.6  
  
It had been about a week and Jetstream had been getting gloomier and moodier each day. The reason was that the child was almost ready to come out, but most of her comrades (except for her Team) thought that she was just tired. Another reason was Jetstream kept thinking on how to tell everyone on the new Autobot that would appear. She wasn't worried about the birth itself for that she knew that instead of giving birth to a fully developed baby, she gave birth to sparks. The sparks were half human and half robot. The birth itself was painless and of course she had already built the body for her child, but she couldn't think of how to tell her friends. She also had already decided that this would be her last child and she thank herself that she could control when she wanted or didn't want to get pregnant. She sat in her quarters in deep thought. She could feel the familiar stirs inside of her that meant the girl was getting restless. She finally made up her mind and she stole out to go to the lab.  
  
Thankfully the lab was empty and she hoped that it would stay that way. She quietly took out the prototype that she had built and laid it on the table. Then giving a quick look around, she began to concentrate. A small crack appeared where the spark had been resting and it was now fully exposed. She carefully picked it up and put it inside the body. The body gave a twitch before the brand new Autobot leaped right off the table and gave a look around. This Autobot had a very slim body, thanks to the thin frame of the Cobra that she had, and bright green optic brimming with life. The body itself was a light green and the helicopter's blades were folded neatly against her right arm. The wings, with the missiles, were folded up and ready to pop out if needed. The Autobot looked around for a moment before its eyes fell on Jetstream. Now the bot smiled and shouted," Hiya mom!" Jetstream looked alarmed and clamped a finger over her mouth. The girl was smaller then she was for she had asked to be. "Shush, I don't want anyone to here," Jetstream hissed. The bot gave a sheepish and apologetic grin. "Well have you thought up a name for yourself?" Jetstream asked and the girl nodded. "The name's Rotorblade!" she said happily. Jetstream could see that her daughter had inherited her hyper attitude when she had been younger. She smiled and spoke into her comm. She called Railspike, Jetflame, Jetblade, Cruiseline, Powerwheels, Optimus, Shadow Rail, and with slight hesitation, Rapid Run and Midnight. They entered a few minutes later with confused looks on their faces. Jetblade was the first to see Rotorblade and asked," Hey, who's the new bot." Jetstream smiled and answered," This is Rotorblade and she is a new recruit." Optimus knew of course what else she was and Jetstream's team also guessed rather quickly. Rotorblade gave a look at Railspike and shouted without thinking, "Hiya pops!" Rapid Run and Midnight couldn't believe their ears, Jetstream had a look of shock on her face, and Railspike had an extremely embarrassed on his face. Rotorblade clapped her hands over her mouth and gave a rather sheepish look to Jetstream who had a look of disappointment. "Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! That kid's Railspike's and Jetstream is the mommy!" Rapid Run shouted with glee. Railspike looked as though he wanted to disappear from the room while Shadow had interest written over his face. He gazed at his so called sister and gave a look that said," You better tell them," all over his face. Jetstream gave a rather nasty glare at him and sighed. "Well no use in trying to defend myself." she muttered to herself and looked Rapid Run right in the optic. "Looks like you suspected that Railspike and myself had something between us. You were correct and we are bonded mates." She said in a proud voice. Rapid Run couldn't make any jokes at her when she looked at him like that. "You should be the ones that should be ashamed because at least Railspike had the guts to ask me to marry him," Jetstream continued in a matter of fact voice. The made Rapid Run looked even more awkward and made Jetstream's team snicker behind their hands. "Well you should be ashamed that you weren't brave enough to tell anyone about it," he snapped back. Koji had run in for he wanted to know what the commotion was all about and paused for a moment when he spotted Rotorblade who had been watching the entire conversation. "Hi the names Rotorblade," she squeaked in greeting. Koji could only give a confused look at Rapid Run and Jetstream snapping at each other so fast that nobody, but them could understand them and Rotorblade's head kept switching back and forth with the argument. "Uh Optimus, what's going on?" he asked in a very confused look. Optimus turned his optics away from the snapping Autobots and said," Jetstream just admitted she is Railspike's mate and the Autobot over there is her daughter." Koji looked quite surprised. "You should shut up or I'm going to give you a new face." Jetstream snarled as she shoved her face into Rapid Run's. "You wouldn't dare because your just one big chicken!" he said as he started to make clucking sounds. "Why you little immature bot!" Jetstream snarled as she tackled him to the ground, and they rolled around in a cloud of dust where everyone else could just see a fist hitting something and shouts coming from the ball of dust. The Autobot brothers and T-Ai ran in and Prowl shouted," What's going on in here!?" before he spotted the dust cloud that was Jetstream and Rapid Run. Team Ultron was on the floor in laughter, Railspike and Midnight were trying to separate the fighting two, and Rotorblade had a confused expression on her face. Sideburn took one look at the dust cloud where they could here things like; you take that back, make me chicken, I'll show you who's the real chicken here! Finally Railspike managed to grab Jetstream and Midnight was able to grab Rapid Run. Jetstream still strained at him and shouted," You take that back or I'll smash one of your optics!" Rapid Run only shouted back," You couldn't hit me if you could!" Jetstream could only growl and still struggle to get at him. She suddenly noticed what she was doing and calmed down, but not without shooting Rapid Run a glare that could melt through any metal. Then she got a sudden thought and said to Rapid Run," Well if you think your so tough, then I challenge you to a duel right now!" She then kind of shook Railspike's arms off of her and streaked off toward the training room. Team Ultron had stopped laughing and now had looks of excitement on their faces. Shadow also had a look of interest on his face. Rapid Run wrestled his way out of Midnight's arms and he dashed to meet Jetstream's challenge. "Oh yeah! This is going to be one sweet dandy day!" Jetflame smirked as she and the others raced after him. The other Autobots could only give each other confused looks before they followed as well.  
  
Rapid Run arrived just to see Jetstream idly leaning against the training room's wall. She gave him a impatient expression as she asked," Are ready to fight rookie?" Rapid Run bristled at being called a rookie and he charged her. She easily sidestepped out of the way and stuck her leg out so Rapid Run tripped. He turned with rage written all over his face and tried once again to tackle her. Jetstream then raised her hand and Rapid Run froze in mid-air. "You forgot that I have the power of magnetism," she smirked as she hurled him into a wall. She gave a look at his still form and turn to walk out, but Rapid Run suddenly leaped up and grabbed her around the neck. "I got you now!" he shouted as he tightened his grip. She struggled a bit, but then reached up a hand, grabbed his and hurled him across the room. She assumed a karate stance and when Rapid Run leaped at her yet again, she punched him a good one right in the face. Rapid Run then tried to fist fight her, but she simply blocked all his punches with amazing speed and then brought her knee up into his gut and threw him again. "Go big sis!" Cruiseline, Powerwheels, and Jetflame were shouting as they watched the fight. Railspike could only smile at seeing his brother be taught a rough lesson. After a few more good throws, an almost untouched Jetstream strutted out and a beaten Rapid Run limped after her. "Now you know when to keep your voice box shut," she spoke to him as she walked off to her quarters. Midnight and Team Ultron were snickering behind their hands, but when Rapid Run spun around they began to whistle innocently. "Ah come on honey, you did your best, but you have to admit that Jetstream is the better fighter then you," Jetflame said soothingly to Rapid Run. Rapid Run could only think to himself," Why did I have to open my big mouth?" 


	8. Ch.7

Ch.7  
  
Jetstream entered into her room with some guilt. She had let her confidence get the better of her again. She sat down on the recharge bunk and held her head in her hands. She could only scold herself before she heard the quiet and clomping footsteps of her mate. Railspike sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. " Oh why? Oh why? Oh why did I have to let my ego get the better of me," Jetstream moaned in despair as Railspike began to rock her in a comforting way. "I see that you have not lost all of your perky attitude," Railspike intoned quietly. She could only stay silent. He ran a hand down her arm and gently squeezed her hand. She mumbled back," I am guessing that you are worried beyond your mind and you are trying to comfort me. Is that correct?" Before he could reply, she spun and playfully pushed him down on the buck and rest herself on top of him with her face mere inches from his. She already knew that it was rather late and all the Autobots would be in bed and she gave Railspike a rather sly smile. "You know that this is one of the reasons that I love you so much," Railspike said as Jetstream began running her leg against his. He gave a rather sly smile of his own and he turned himself over so that now he was on top of Jetstream. He then gave her a rather deep kiss and they both began to caress each other. Soon they had already begun the process of making love.  
  
Jetstream woke slowly and it took her a few seconds before she was somewhat at the level of awareness that she wanted to be. She knew that it was still the early morning hours and she felt Railspike's arms still around her waist and she could also still feel the lingering feelings of pleasure from their lovemaking. She snuggled closer and sighed with content. She could feel Railspike tighten his arms around her in a reflex and she had to smile. She turned to face him and pushed herself closer to him so that she could feel him relax. Jetstream was worried that stress would cause the both of them to crack, but she knew ways on how to cope with it. She was so preoccupied with thought that she jumped slightly when she felt Railspike give her a soft stroke on the arm. She looked to see that Railspike was between awake and asleep. He was rapidly becoming awake though and soon he was fully awake. She gave him a rather soft kiss and asked rather slyly," So is my big sweetheart finally awake?" He smiled and answered," Well that would depend on your opinion." She chided him softly and suddenly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close for a very deep kiss. They lay together in the bed for a few minutes, doing nothing but making out, and then they both drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Shadow Rail was already fully awake with his younger sister with him. He had promised his mother that he would teach her everything about fighting and knowing when to jump into things. Rotorblade looked as though she didn't care that her older brother was nearly two times her height. "So when are we going to get started?" she whined for the one-hundredth time since they had been walking in the local forest. Shadow gave an inward growl and replied in a voice that rang with authority," Just be patient, we are almost there." After a few more minutes of walking, Shadow saw the place they wanted to be. The place represented a sort of natural obstacle course. A very wide pond with large rocks scattered around in it was in the middle. "This is where you will learn on how to improve you coordination, speed, agility, strength, and brains. Shadow suddenly gave a powerful leap and landed on a rock that was quite far out in the lake. "Now you try and don't use you flying skills," he shouted at her. Rotorblade huffed with hurt pride and she also gave a leap, but miscalculated and just landed on the rock, then fell off of it into the water. Shadow gave a sigh when he looked at the struggling and wet form of his sister struggling to get out of the water. This was going to be a long morning. After about four hours, a calm and dry Shadow walked back to base with a soaking wet Rotorblade. She had kept falling in the water before she finally got the hang of learning to dodge Shadow's attacks. She did look quite unhappy and had hurt more then just herself physically. They both returned to HQ to find that everyone was already awake and ready to go out on patrol. Shadow, however, refused to go out into the daylight but Rotorblade was more then happy to. She happily accepted to patrol the ports and she transformed, and then zoomed out the door in a flash. Jetflame and Jetblade decided to patrol the city. Jetstream wanted to patrol along with Railspike, but then Koji asked her to take him to school and the both of them left for the school.  
  
Koji could only imagine the looks on his friends' faces when he would arrive at school. He also knew that there had been a trio of bullies who didn't believe Koji was friends with the Autobots and they threatened to beat him up unless he proved it. Jetstream was cruising along humming Without Me by Eminiem. "Because it feels so empty without me, nananana nanana nana" were the words that Koji could hear Jetstream humming. Koji knew that Jetstream and the rest of her team were Americans though they lived in Japan and listened to the weirdest music. Jetstream soon spotted Koji's school and zipped toward it. Everybody at the school gaped when the saw the F-22 fly straight toward the school. Jetstream slowed down just slightly and landed smoothly. The bullies were still shocked before they saw Koji hop out and thanked the jet. They recovered, however, and advanced on Koji cracking their knuckles. "So where's one of them Autobots twerp?" the leader (whose name was Mike) sneered as Koji began to back up. Koji could now here the Jetstream was humming to Juliet by Element. "Hey Juliet! I dream! You're fine! You really blow my mind! I just want you to know, I want to be a Romeo, hey Juliet!" Jetstream hummed when she noticed the bullies picking on Koji. Immediately she stopped singing and watched them carefully. "You're looking at an Autobot," Koji cried as he backed right into Jetstream. "You lying, if it really were an Autobot, then how come it hasn't transformed yet?" Mike sneered as he advanced to pummel Koji into a pulp. They stopped in shock when they heard the jet shout," You three better back off or else! Jetstream transform!  
  
" They watched as the jet changed into an extremely angry Autobot that towered over them. The other kids were cautiously approaching Jetstream who took no notice of them. "Now as I was saying, you better live Koji alone when I leave or else your going to regret it," Jetstream hissed. "Wow a real Autobot!" one kid shouted as he looked up at Jetstream. Jetstream, however, ignore her fans and said to Koji," I got to go, my team and I were, er, planning to do something." She swiftly transformed and flew off. Koji could only walk into school with a smile on his face.  
  
Jetstream found her team waiting for her in a room they had built with Optimus's permission at HQ. "Ok so should we start rehearsing?" Jetblade inquired. "Right, we better get started." Jetflame whined. The team turned to their human forms, and Cruiseline and Powerwheels picked up instruments and began playing the tune to Graduation by Vitamin C. Jetstream changed her voice to match Vitamin C and she began to sing. Vitamin C Graduation- So talking about the rest of our lives. Where we are going to be when were twenty-five, keep thinking that things aren't going to change. Keep thinking that things are going to be the same. When we leave this year, when are we coming back? No more hanging out on the track.  
  
The build team had been digging nearby, but they could here a faint singing coming from the room and they came to investigate. They stopped to listen to the singing and feel into a deep peaceful trance. The Autobot brothers had just come back and Prowl was giving Sideburn an earful about driving recklessly when they to heard the soft singing. They stopped right where they were to listen. Jetstream had now started to sing All You Ever Wanted by Michelle Branch and she sang it just like if Michelle Branch were in the room right there. Team Sentinel and Optimus had been walking by talking about Predacon activity when Elita-1 had heard Jetstream singing and listened with respect. Soon after a few more songs such as A New Day, A Thousand Miles, Proud to be an American, and Don't let Me Get Me, Escape, Heaven is a Place on Earth, Sister Christian, and You Keep Me Hanging On, the whole Autobot body (except for Ultra Magnus) was listening to Team Ultron sing different songs. The team had been concentrating on their songs that they didn't notice the others until they stopped their singing about an hour later. Jetstream had just finished the last line to A New Day and she yelped in surprise to see the other Autobots sitting in front of them. Jetblade and Jetflame gave identical squeaks of surprise, while Cruiseline and Powerwheels nearly dropped their instruments. "Don't stay so quiet! You nearly scared my own spark right out of me!" Jetstream howled as she turned back into her robot form. "I didn't know that you guys could sing that well," Optimus said and Jetstream's face flushed a faint pink. "We gave ourselves voice amplifiers to disguise our voices, but we found that we could adapted them for singing," Jetblade said in a tinny voice. Jetflame looked furious that the Autobots had nearly frightened them out of their wits, Cruiseline and Powerwheels were quietly whispering to each other about something involving getting out of this situation. Railspike could only smile when he looked at the sulking form of Jetstream. Jetstream, however, whirled on her heels, shoved her way past the other Autobots, and stomped toward the direction to the way out of the base. Railspike could only shake his head for he knew where she was going to go.  
  
Jetstream pouted as she flew to a small clearing in the forest. It was located in a place where she could see the mountains and this is where she usually took an hour nap during the day. She lay on her back looking at the mountains. She had always thought that the view was breath taking and she now turned her gaze to the sky. Her thoughts turned from the embarrassing scene that she had just been through to her life. She had always asked herself if she ever wanted to be human again, but now as she thought about it, she didn't ever want to be human again. She sighed as she gazed into the sky and drank in the light of the sun. She closed her eyes and soon dozed off. Her dreams went back to the terrible day when her parents died in front of her eyes and her life changed forever. She stared in shock when her parents vaporized in front of her eyes and Megatron's gloating laugh rang in her ears. She woke screaming and Megatron's laugh still echoed in her ears. She collapsed sobbing as she tried to imagine the possible proud expressions of her parents if they were to see her now.  
  
Railspike had gone out to try to find Jetstream and he had immediately gone to the forest. He knew that the forest was the one of the few solitary places that Jetstream went to when she was upset. He had only gone into the forest when he heard a scream ring out over the quiet forest. He stopped in alarm when he recognized the scream as Jetstream's and he ran immediately toward the sound of the scream. He found Jetstream curled up on the ground, sobbing. He walked up to her carefully and he picked her up off the ground. He gently rocked her back and froth and tried to sooth her sobbing. "What's wrong love," he whispered and Jetstream sobbed out," I just keep remembering that awful day when my parents died and that Megatron laughed when they did." Railspike's face fell when he realized that Jetstream had still not gotten over the deaths of her parents. "Railspike, I want for you to make a promise to me," Jetstream suddenly said as she looked up at him. Railspike looked curiously down at her and she said," If anything ever happens to me, don't do anything stupid to make yourself fell better." "I promise," he whispered and they sealed it with a kiss and a moment of true love. It was truly one happy reunion.  
  
Hehehehe, did ya like it? There will be spin offs, so this episode won't stop here! I would like to ask you guys a question. I plan to redo it slightly by not having any of the G1 people in it and my next story will be a G-1 and RID crossover. Should I have it that the G-1 people find Team Ultron, Team Bullet Train, and Rotorblade badly hurt in their universe or that Optimus gets kidnapped by Ultra Magnus and the others have to chase after him in the G-1 universe? (Hint- I might make a few of my fics after others, especially ones that have a lot of drama and mushy sadness that involves the death of a boyfriend or something like that). Anyway, please send your idea on how my characters meet the G-1 people. Cheers! 


End file.
